


you were like my stepping stones

by kenhwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenhwan/pseuds/kenhwan
Summary: Wonwoo couldn’t ask for any better person to be lying next to right now.





	you were like my stepping stones

**Author's Note:**

> to make up for that gorey shitshow i posted earlier !
> 
> yes i,,, really made a meanie fanfic off of a phan song

_Years gone by, and he were lie. You’re like my star, we’ve come so far. Will you lay here with me, my dear? When the sky is not so clear._

Kim Mingyu was stunning, spectacular, charismatic. And here he was. In Wonwoo’s bunk in the dark, snoring quietly. His face was dim in the light, but he looked beautiful was ever. He couldn’t sleep if he tried, so he didn’t. He sat, eyes flickering over the younger’s face with love in his gaze. Through all the hard work, all the happiness and sorrow, they’d been together. Whether as friends or lovers, they’d been together. Through Wonwoo’s sickness and hard times, Mingyu was there to help, always happy to comfort. He watched happily as Mingyu’s career sprouted from their debut, growing and flourishing into something just as beautiful as the boy himself. And he was so, so thankful. 

_You hold me in your arms and i hold you back. When the dark night fades to black, my tired eyes are blinded by the fairy lights._

He can’t help but snuggle closer to the younger under dark sheets, listening closely to his even breathing, tries to match his own to it. He squints his eyes against the wire lights that Soonyoung had insisted that they put up. They were too bright. Too bright for such a late hour, intruding on such an intimate moment that was happening to no one but Wonwoo himself. 

_How far would I have gotten without you here? Bad times have been forgotten for years and years. My life is beginning to piece together with you_

He falls deeper and deeper into his thought. His mind leads him down a path of memories, filled with all the times he’d broken down, said he’d wanted to quit and the few times he almost actually did. Mingyu was always there. Always there with his pretty smile and reassuring voice that was filled with hope and promises of a better future. He’s glad he listened. Ever since their debut, they’ve definitely had to work even harder, but it was all sure to fulfill the bright future that was appearing all around them. Success was theirs, it was all worth it.

_One day, we’ll be brave. I’ll tell the world I feel this way. But I look up high and wonder why they need to know how our life goes._

He knows that when he wakes up, he’ll have to go back to stolen glances, chaste kisses in washrooms where no one can see, discreet hand holding behind backs in liveshows. He doesn’t let it bother him. He knows someday, maybe in a week, maybe after Mingyu comes back from military leave. But someday, they’ll tell everyone. They’ll wear engagement bands and smile for the cameras together in public. They’ll go to cafes and laugh at each other when whipped cream gets on the tips of their noses. But he’s content here, laying in his bunk with Mingyu. Where he knows they’re safe for hours. And tomorrow night they’ll be safe for more hours, they’ll be safe on their days off and in their hotel rooms. He’s content with their future, shining so brightly before them, knowing that they’ll meet it, be happy again and again.


End file.
